


Love me, hold me, never leave me

by amamiya_toki



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Eighteen and pregnant, Aichi is forced to decide if he wants to keep the child or not. However, he cannot bring himself to tell his mate, the father of his child, about this and avoids him instead. Whatever will he do when Kai comes chasing after him?Originally posted on tumblr on 5th November 2014 (was cross-posted to FFn)





	Love me, hold me, never leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Was written in late September before the end of Legion Mate arc.
> 
> For those who are uncomfortable with omega-verse, mpreg and certain things done under the influence of alcohol; please don't read this. You have been warned.

"I'm pregnant."

Aichi mutters out each syllable clearly and carefully, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

His hands were placed on his abdomen, which was still as flat as it has always been. The gynaecologist had said that he was now a little over six weeks along—it was still much too early for the baby bump to show.

He examined his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. His hair was still wet from the bath and his complexion was, in his own opinion, drastically pale. There were dark circles around his eyes from the lack of good sleep for the past week, and his cheeks seemed to have sunk in a little. Anyone who met him now would definitely have said that he has lost weight; he hasn't had much of an appetite lately. To summarize, he looked like a wreck.

There was someone who once said that there are three kinds of people who exist in this world and that this division, or hierarchy rather, was created to assure the survival of human kind. The first of them are the Alphas, who make up the top of this hierarchy. They make up about 4% of the entire human population. Born to lead and dominate mankind, they are just as the head of a pack of wolves. Below them are the Betas. Better known as the common person, Betas make up 95% of the population. At the bottom of the social hierarchy are the Omegas. As they make up less than 1% of the population, they are rare. Despite being few in number and at the very bottom of the dominance hierarchy, they are valued by society as they are the most fertile. Most Omegas are born female, but there is some born male as well, although they are extremely rare. Like their female kind, male Omegas are also capable of bearing and giving birth to children.

In most societies, it is common for Alphas and Betas to mate with their own kind; though it is not strange for an Alpha to mate with a Beta. Omegas, on the other hand, rarely mate with those of their kind, or with Betas. Most Omegas were often paired with Alphas, as Omegas are the most easily impregnated by Alphas. Most children from this union would inherit the alpha gene, but there is a small chance that a child would be born an Omega if their mother or maternal grandmother was one.

Both Aichi's father and mother had been Alphas, but his mother's mother had been an Omega. His sister was born an Alpha like his parents were, but he himself was born with his grandmother's genes, and was an Omega, just like her.

Ever since he was young, he had been told that he was born an Omega and a rare male one at that. He didn't know what it meant then; he was far too young to understand. As he grew up, he was bullied by other children his age just because he was different and weak compared to them… because he was an Omega. However, it was during these painful times that he met a young Alpha boy who changed his life and became the most important person in his life.

And now, he was pregnant… with the child of that very same Alpha boy, who was now a man.

It all started a few weeks ago. His last summer break of high school had started off as it usually would, with him spending time with everyone in Card Capital, doing their best to complete their summer break assignments early and fighting one another. It was the same everyday life that they always go through. With Naoki, Shingo, Kourin, Misaki, the juniors of the Card-fight club, Morikawa and Izaki and the rest of the guys from Hitsuzen High's Card-fight club, his sister Emi and her friend Mai, Miwa… and Kai.

His relationship with Kai Toshiki was a complicated one. As a child, they had several encounters with one another, too many to be considered acquaintances but too little to be thought of as friends. Shortly after their first meeting, Kai moved away, and an unexpected twist of fate brought them back together again. However, that reunion was only the start of the many things that awaited them. The gap between them was constantly widening and closing, mostly because Kai had constantly kept a certain distance between them. It was only after a certain situation that occurred that the two were finally able to grow close enough for Kai to confess his feelings to Aichi, asking him to be his. Already very much in love with him, Aichi had no reason to refuse.

Like every Alpha would Kai had marked Aichi as his mate, keeping other Alphas away from him. They spent most of their free time in the presence of the other. When they were not card-fighting, they would usually hang out at the nearby park or at Kai's apartment. They went on dates occasionally, usually to the movies. Of course, they had sex several times too, ever since Aichi had turned seventeen a year ago. Kai always made sure to use protection, but there was one time which he didn't.

And that time was at the beginning of this year's summer. Aichi had been waiting for Kai in his apartment, as they had intended to spend the night watching a movie Kai had rented the day before. However, Kai was forced into some party with the people from his university which he could not get out from and was late. When he came home, he was drunk and reeked of alcohol, despite still being underage. From here, you can guess what had happened; the typical things that people did when they were intoxicated. However, Aichi didn't think that anything could have happened just from that one time.

How wrong he was.

The signs were not noticeable at the start. The first was a loss of appetite, where he felt repulsed by the smell of most foods, even when it came to his favourites. Next was fatigue and it hit him hard. He was constantly feeling tired, and he couldn't sleep well at night. His lack of sleep could have been due to the fact that he had been frequenting the toilet more often, too. He also had little energy in the day and spent most of his day at home, instead of heading out to Card Capital as he usually would. But what had made him aware of his predicament was the terrible nausea that often made him puke out what little he ate of his breakfast. His mother, who had been observing him, realized exactly what had been going on and accompanied him to the hospital, where the gynaecologist confirmed his mother's suspicions and had declared him pregnant… with a child.

His initial response was that of fear, which then turned into worry. It was not something that he could have expected, nor had it ever crossed his mind. He was still in high school, and in his final year, too. He still had to think of university and entrance exams. How was he to bring up a child by himself? Also, what about his parents? What would they think? Surely they must be upset and furious and disgusted, learning that their son had been sleeping with another man and had even bore his child; that their beloved child had been engaging in such filthy activities and behaving irresponsibly behind their backs.

He didn't dare to face his mother, keeping his head low as the doctor spoke about his condition. However, when she put her hands on his shoulders, he knew that his worries were all for nought. His mother's touch brought a strange sense of assurance and comfort. Feeling relieved of all his fears and worries he broke down for the first time in many years in his mother's bosom, without regard for the fact that they were still in the doctor's office.

When he got home that day, his sister had been surprised to hear the news, as she wasn't aware that her brother was an Omega. Despite that, she congratulated him. He also called his father who was working overseas, who didn't say anything about it. He only acknowledged what was told to him and had to hang up before he was busy. But his mother had told him that, in a later call, that his father would support him no matter what decision he makes, and so would she. That was something that had only had happened yesterday, over dinner. His mother spoke to him as they ate, asking him if he would keep the child and raise it, or to abort it. He didn't give her an answer, saying that he would think about it. It was an extremely difficult decision to make and he needed some time to make a firm decision.

He let out a loud sigh.

Choosing not to meet his friends at Card Capital since the symptoms appeared was the right choice to make. If they were to see him now… they would definitely be worried. He had no intention of telling anyone other than his family about the pregnancy, including and especially Kai.

"Aichi? Are you alright in there?" His sister's voice came from outside the bathroom door, followed by several knocks. "Aichi?"

"I'm fine, Emi! I'll be out soon!"

"Oh, okay!"

Aichi looked at himself one more time in the mirror before moving to the rack where he had placed his clothes on. He unwrapped the towel around his waist and got dressed.

"Really, Aichi! You took so long in there; I thought you had passed out in the tub!"

"S-Sorry, Emi…"

"Well, it's fine. You've got lots of things on your mind right now, don't you? Come, I'll help you dry your hair. Can't have an expectant mother falling sick with the cold, can we now?"

"Thanks, Emi."

"It's no problem at all."

Settling down in the living room, Emi retrieved the hair dryer and a hairbrush and began working on her brother's head of wet hair.

"Say, Emi…"

"What is it?"

Would it be right to keep the child?

That was what he wanted to ask her, but decided against it.

"No… it's nothing."

"…" His sister didn't ask about his remark, but she seemed to understand what he was trying to say. "It's fine, isn't it? You should just do whatever you want to do, and do what you think is right. You don't have to worry about troubling us or anything like that; you know by now that we would never think of it that way. But I'm sure that mom and dad would feel worse seeing you all worried and troubled, so I'd suggest you just go with what you believe is for the best and not ponder over it so much."

"… Yeah. Thank you, Emi." He replies with a small smile.

"It's nothing much. There you go: nice and dry."

"Aichi, may I have a moment with you?" Just as they were done, their mother came looking for him.

"What is it, mom?"

"I would like to ask you something… Emi, do you mind giving us some time of our own?"

"Sure. I was going to turn in early anyway. Good night mom, Aichi."

"Good night, Emi."

"Good night to you too, dear." Waiting for her daughter to be out of hearing range, Shizuka turned back to her son. "Aichi, I wanted to ask…"

"Before you speak, mom," Aichi interrupted, "There is something I need to tell you."

"Of course. Go ahead."

"I decided to keep the child."

Seeing the serious expression her son wore made Shizuka a little surprised, but it also made her relieved.

"I understand. If that is your decision, I will support you in any way I can. But there's one thing I would like to know, and this was what I had planned to ask you. Will you tell Toshiki-kun about this?"

The fact that his mother had brought up Kai's name was a big shock to him. Kai had been over to his place several times and had gotten along well with his mother. However, he had never once told her about the true nature of his relationship with Kai, much less about the fact that he was the only person who could possibly be the father of his child. How did she know about him?

"Your expression tells me that you are wondering how I managed to figure that out." Shizuka held back a small chuckle. "Well, you could say that it's a mother's intuition, but the truth is that I saw how he looked at you."

"How Kai-kun looked at me?"

"Yes. You may not realize it, but anyone who looks at him as he looks at you can tell how much he love and concern he has for you. Why, you could say that it is the very image of a boy who is deeply in love. He is your Alpha, isn't he?"

"Yes… my one and only…" His hands moved to his abdomen once more. "And he is the father of this child."

"Now that brings me back to my question. Will you tell Toshiki-kun about this?"

Aichi pondered for a while. He hadn't met Kai since that incident six weeks ago. However, he didn't want to meet Kai as he is now… because if he did, Kai would find out about the pregnancy, and he really didn't want him to know of this.

"I have no plan to… Why do you ask?"

"The truth is, Toshiki-kun had just called earlier, while you were in the bath."

"He did?"

"Yes. He asked about you, on how you were doing and whether or not you are okay. He also asked… if I knew if you were keeping anything from him."

"…"

"He sounded extremely worried."

"What… did you tell him?"

"I told him that you were perfectly fine and that he does not need to worry about anything."

"He's not going to believe that."

"Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he will. Neither of us would know. But…"

"But?"

"This may just be my own opinion, but he seems lost… confused, rather. He doesn't understand why you are keeping your distance from him, and he may be inclined to think that it is his fault and might be feeling terrible about it."

"But I don't want to tell him about this."

"I'm not forcing you to. It is your choice, after all. But I do think that he would find out eventually, regardless of whether you tell him or not."

His mother's words sunk into his head, and he was unable to refute or reply to them. He knew that what she said was all true and that what he was doing may sound illogical or unreasonable to some people.

But… what was he to do?

If he told Kai… he would leave him again. Just like that time when they had just reunited. That was the last thing he wanted to ever happen a second time.

Just the thought of Kai leaving him again made him anxious… and very, very frightened.

That is why… he will leave Kai, before Kai could leave him.

The next day, Aichi spent the day at home again, reading one of the novels in his father's vast collection. Emi had gone out to Card Capital to meet Mai and his mother had just gone out to do a little shopping. He lounged on the sofa, with his legs stretched out on the cushioned seats, and his back comfortably resting on the armrest, with the book held a good distance away from his face.

His peaceful reading time was soon interrupted by the ringing of the telephone in the hallway. Marking the page where he stopped at, he got onto his feet to answer the call.

"Hello, Sendou residence?"

"…"

Aichi frowned slightly, when he heard no audible reply from over the line.

"Hello, who is this?"

"…"

Again, no reply.

Could this be a prank call of sorts? Should he hang up? Or perhaps the person over the line has a bad reception. Maybe he should just try one more time before hanging up.

"Hello?"

"… Aichi?"

At the sound of the voice, he froze.

It couldn't be… could it?

"Aichi, is that you?"

"K-Kai… kun…"

He should hang up.

But for some strange reason, he was unable to move his body. Could it be that he was paralysed with fear, that the thing that he feared most was about to come true?

No.

No, he can't let it happen.

No matter what, he must—!

"I-I'm hanging up!"

"Aichi, wait—"

He didn't even allow Kai to finish.

In his state of panic, he slammed the receiver down, hard. His heart was racing fast, pounding against his chest violently as the sound of each beat reverberated in his ears. His trembling legs gave way and he found himself, quite literally, crumbling in fear.

With that call, Kai would have learned that he was at home. He would definitely come looking for him. When that happens, he would not be able to escape.

What will he do?

What should he do?

What can he do?

He doesn't know.

And it's not helping that he's feeling more anxious with each second that passes.

If Kai were to come to his house, he could always pretend that he was not home, but his mother would definitely invite him in if she meets him on her way back. But if he were to escape outside, he might just bump into Kai somewhere else. Both options are equally dangerous.

What would be the best course of action, then?

… He'll head out.

If he's out and about, there would be a lower chance of him bumping into Kai, rather than being trapped in one place where he knows he can find him.

Half-running up the stairs and to his room, Aichi quickly changed into his outdoor clothes and grabbed everything he needed, including his wallet and cell-phone. He put on his sneakers and left the house, making sure that the doors and front gate were locked properly before he did.

He walked swiftly in the direction opposite from the path he usually took to go to school. That also meant that he was going further away from Card Capital, and from Kai. He did not have an intended destination in mind; he just had to be at a place where Kai wouldn't find him.

He navigated through the residential area, and soon reached the next part of the city. The streets were bustling and full of people, which was expected of a weekend. He mingled with the crowd, blending in with the people who were walking along the pavements. He had been to this area a few times, the first time was with Morikawa and Izaki when they came looking for PSY. It was in the next ward from where he and all his friends lived. Assuming that all of them were at Card Capital now, the chances of him bumping into any of them was slim.

Or at least, that was what he thought until he heard someone yell his name from across the street.

"Aichi!"

He panicked, his face turning several shades paler than it already had. He dared not turn his head, but at the corner of his eyes, he could see the person clearly.

"N-Naoki-kun! And Shingo-kun, too!" He whispered under his breath, shocked to see them.

He adverted his gaze and continued walking down the street, pretending as if he did not know them. His brisk steps grew faster until he broke into a complete run.

"Oi! Granny Glasses! Let me go! I saw Aichi! I'm sure I did!" Naoki's voice was loud enough to be heard clearly even from a distance. "I'm gonna catch up to him before he gets away!"

"Calm down, you delinquent-wannabe! The light hasn't changed yet! You'll be run over!"

"Like I care about that! I've gotta get to Aichi and ask him why he has been avoiding us!"

After this sentence, Aichi had gotten far enough to not be able to hear their conversation anymore. He ducked into the nearest building, which by coincidence was the one in which a certain card shop was located. He was now out of breath and feeling exhausted… perhaps because he hadn't been outdoors as often as he used to.

Should he stop by there for a quick rest?

Well, at the very least, he could trust Suiko and the rest not to speak of him being there… if they are in, that is.

Ultra-Rare had been steadily gaining more and more popularity over the years, not just in Japan but in the rest of the world. The last time he had heard about the girls was about how they would be going on a world tour to several countries in every continent except Antarctica. He heard that from Morikawa, by the way.

Well, PSY was a good place to hide. After all, only a few people know of this place and Kai was not one of them… or at least, that's what he thought.

The automatic doors slid open as he approached the entrance, much to his surprise.

"I-I'll be intruding…"

"Welcome. I thought you'd drop by today. How about a cup of coffee?"

"Su-Suiko-san…" Aichi stammered, not expecting her to be around. "I hope I'm not being a bother…"

"Not at all. Why don't you come round to the back and have a seat? You look like you could use a rest."

"I'll take up on your offer."

Aichi allowed himself to be escorted inside, and he was left alone seated at a table while Suiko insisted on fixing a drink for him. He was surprised not to find both Rekka and Kourin around. He figured that they were probably busy with their own matters, but it was much too quiet for his liking.

"If you're wondering about the both of them, they're out at work. I'm the only one who happens to have a day off, so I decided to open the shop hoping that someone would come by. Looks like my gut feeling was right." she set a glass containing a thick reddish-purplish mixture in front of him. "This is a smoothie made with Greek yoghurt and five types of berries. And a dash of honey for sweetness."

"Thank you very much, Suiko-san."

"It's no problem at all. Don't just stare at it. Try it."

"Ah, yes! Thank you for the drink!" Aichi lifted the glass and raised the straw to his lips. He took a few sips; feeling the sweetness of the honey and sourness of the berries combine into a velvety texture which he carefully savoured. It's delicious!"

"Isn't it? It's full of calcium and vitamins, and is very nutritious… especially for an expecting mother such as yourself."

Suiko's comment startled him, so much so that he nearly let the glass slip from his hands.

"H-How…" he stuttered, setting his drink on the table so that he wouldn't have to worry about dropping it.

"I suppose you can call it a woman's intuition?" Suiko laughed, before dismissing her comment as a joke. "Well, not really. The truth is that as an Alpha I can detect faintly the presence of another being inside of you. Because it is still small and developing, it's scent is still faint, but I happen to have a better nose than others. It'll only become more obvious to others by the time you enter your third month."

"I-I see…"

"I suppose you haven't told anyone except your family?"

"Well, yes…" Aichi's hands moved over his abdomen again, a gesture that had become something that he would do without realizing it.

"I won't tell anyone about this, then. Nor would I ask anything further regarding this matter, though I have to admit that I am rather curious about certain things."

"Thank you for your understanding, Suiko-san."

"Think of it as nothing. Now, I have something that I need to do, so I would have to take my leave now. Feel free to stay for as long as you like."

"I understand. Once again, thank you very much, Suiko-san."

Left alone once again, Aichi drank the smoothie slowly. It was then that he had remembered that he had forgotten to tell his mother that he had decided to head out.

He took out his cellphone and dialled the number of his home telephone. It was answered by the third ring, by his mother.

"Hello, this is the Sendou residence."

"Hello, Mom?"

"Aichi?"

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you that I decided to head out for a while."

"I figured as much when I returned to find the front gate locked. Did something happen?"

"Yeah… Kai-kun called."

"… I see. Did he say anything?"

"Nothing. I hung up before he could have the chance to."

"Oh."

"By the way, Mom, I forgot to tell you this, but if Kai-kun comes by, just tell him that I'm not at home. Don't let him wait for me, either!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. He won't be coming by today."

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"Well, that's because I saw him running off somewhere on my way back. He was talking to someone on the phone as he ran, so I didn't manage to speak to him."

"…"

It couldn't be… he couldn't have…

Did Naoki and Shingo tell Kai that he was in this area?

He heard the door of the shop whirring open, and was followed by running footsteps. His heart rate started to rise again and reached his peak less than a few seconds later.

"Aichi? You've gone quiet all of a sudden… are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I have to hang up the phone now." And that was what he did after he said his farewells.

As he did this, his eyes remained fixated on the person who had been standing in front of him for the past half a minute. His heart was still racing, his chest gripped with fear as he spoke to acknowledge the presence of that person.

"Kai…kun…"

Kai was panting heavily, so much so that he could not speak. His shoulders raised and lowered with each breath he drew, and droplets of sweat were visible on his face and neck. He must have ran all the way here, just as his mother had said.

When Kai seemed to have caught his breath, he approached Aichi slowly. He said nothing, and the expression on his face was a little more stern-looking compared to his usual stony one.

Aichi squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away, fearing that he would be hit. But instead, he felt a pair of warm, large hands cupping his cheeks, turning his face gently back to the front.

"Eh?" he let out a small sound of questioning, opening his eyes slowly.

Kai was looking at him, studying his features carefully. His expression now was of pained worry, but at the same time, he looked slightly relieved.

"You've lost weight," Kai stated in a hushed whisper, brushing the hair of Aichi's right aside to stroke his cheek. "Your complexion has gotten a little bad… and look at the dark circles around your eyes. What had happened to you?"

"Kai-kun… I…"

Aichi did not know what to say. But Kai did not expect him to say anything at all, and instead of waiting for him to finish he grabbed his mate into a tight embrace.

"But thank goodness; you're alright. If you had really disappeared from my sight again… I don't know what I'll do. I really wouldn't know what I'll do without you… Aichi…"

Kai… was he crying?

Aichi felt his heart sink, from being in pain at seeing the usually proud and strong Kai like this and also from his own regret. He slowly lifted his arms to place his hands on Kai's back to comfort him. He hesitated for two moments, but in the end, he did what he felt was right.

"Kai-kun, I… The truth is… I'm… I…" He spoke slowly, unsure of how he should phrase his words. His hands gripped onto Kai's shirt, gathering the material as if he were doing the same to his courage. "Inside of me right now… there is a child. Your child… and mine."

"Eh…?" Kai sounded shocked, just as anyone would be.

He pulled away from Aichi slowly but did not put a big distance between them. He looked into Aichi's eyes, asking for a confirmation to whether his news was true or not. He found the answer he was looking for in that firm yet gentle gaze and warm smile.

"A child… mine… and yours." he repeated. His voice implied a mixture of acknowledgement, joy and assurance, as he let out a big sigh of relief. "Is… that so…? I'm glad. Here I was worrying that you had fallen sick with something incurable, or that I had done something that had made you hate me… that made you avoid me for almost six weeks. But I'm truly glad that that's not that case."

"I-I'm sorry, Kai-kun… it's just that the symptoms…"

"It's fine. I understand; you don't have to explain yourself. When did you know of this?"

"Earlier this week…"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well…"

"Did you think that I would grow to hate you, just because you are carrying my child?"

"O-Of course not!"

"Or is it because you think that I won't take responsibility for what I did?"

"That's not it, either!"

"Or were you just… afraid and insecure?"

"… Yeah." Aichi lowered his head in guilt. "I'm… sorry."

Kai placed his palm of Aichi's head, ruffling his hair.

"Don't be. You weren't in the wrong."

Aichi looked up, and it was his turn to have tears in his eyes.

"Kai-kun, I…" he started, but did not continue.

Kai held Aichi's body close to him, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. He placed a small kiss on his forehead, and after that his left temple.

"I don't really know what you had been so scared about, but you don't have to be afraid any longer. Because from now on I'll be here with you, beside you. You don't have to bear all your hardship on your own… wasn't that what you taught me?" Kai whispered this into Aichi's ear while comforting him.

He paused for a moment or three before he spoke again.

"Aichi, marry me."

"Eh?" Aichi's voice came out as a small, surprised squeak.

"I may not have prepared a ring, nor is this the most romantic of situations… but my intentions are real and true. I may not deserve you after all the terrible things I had put you through, but I want you to be mine, Aichi. More than just being Alpha and Omega… I want us to be just like any two people who are truly in love with one another. You are not only my mate but the person who I will spend the rest of my life loving and caring for. That's why I will ask you once more: marry me, Aichi."

Kai's proposal made Aichi cry even harder, but this time the tears he shed were of joy rather than of sorrow.

"Yes… I'd be glad to."

"Thank you, Aichi…"

Aichi uttered a small sound of acknowledgement; his crying made him unable to speak.

Holding Aichi's head to his shoulder, Kai continued to embrace him. He allowed his beloved mate to cry on his shoulder for a little while, and he calmed down after that.

"I-I'm fine now, Kai-kun… you can let me go."

"I don't want to, though?"

"But you're sort-of crushing me… and it kinda hurts."

"Oh." Kai let go. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Aichi, may I feel her?"

"The baby?"

"Yeah. May I?"

"Sure… but it's probably too early to feel anything. He's still very small."

"Even so, it doesn't change the fact that she is inside you, growing just a little bigger each and every day."

Kai placed his palms on Aichi's abdomen, trying to feel the presence of their child inside his beloved's body.

"Really, Kai-kun, I already said that it's too early…" Watching Kai feel his abdomen put a smile on Aichi's face. "There's no need to be so impatient; we can always wait a bit more before he's big enough."

"But I can feel her. It's faint, but I can tell that she's here." Kai placed his ear onto the spot where he had detected something. "I can't exactly describe it, but I suppose it's an Alpha thing."

"I suppose so."

"I'm not lying, it's the truth."

"I do believe you." Aichi held back a giggle, finding the way that Kai is acting as something that was adorable. "Ah, Kai-kun, we should go. We shouldn't bother Suiko-san by staying here too long."

"There isn't anyone else here but us."

"Eh?"

"When I came running in looking for you, I saw that woman walking out. She didn't say anything, but it looked as if she knew I was coming."

"Speaking of which… how did you know that I was here? I don't recall bringing you here before…"

"Ishida called. But I came here once on my own, during the incident with the Link Joker seed. I met Gaillard here." And lost to him, he added silently, not that he would actually admit it openly.

"Ah… I see."

"Come on, let's go. I'll walk you home." Kai reached his hand out to him, which Aichi took.

They walked home together in silence, hand-in-hand, ignoring the stares and glances people were giving them as they cut through the crowd.

When they reached the Sendou residence, Shizuka greeted them both, with a smile that indicated her relief that whatever that had been worrying her son was no more. She invited Kai to stay for the night, an offer which he took up. The spare futon was taken out and laid in Aichi's bedroom for him, even though the guest room was available.

A hearty dinner was prepared by Shizuka and enjoyed by everyone. Despite being a guest Kai insisted on helping with the dishes and he was allowed to, drying the plates and bowls that Emi washed. Dinnertime was followed by a warm bath, and Kai was loaned Sendou-papa's clothes to wear for the night.

The rest of the evening was spent by the side of his beloved, sitting on the bed with his back against the wall and the latter's head against his chest, their hands connected.

"Say, Aichi… if all this didn't happen, what would you have done?"

"Mmm… to be honest, I haven't thought about that. But I would have raised the child myself, probably. Since everyone in my family offered their support, I would have still kept him a secret from you."

"But that way of thinking is naive. I would have found out eventually."

"That's true… I guess I was just acting too rashly, assuming things that are not true and jumping to conclusions. It was just me being silly."

"But I do find that part of you cute and terribly endearing."

"D-Don't just say something like that out of the blue!"

"This part of you that gets embarrassed easily is adorable, too."

"Really, Kai-kun…" Aichi sighed.

"Don't make it sound like a bad thing, Aichi. It just shows how much I love you, doesn't it?"

"Seriously… What will I ever do with you?"

"Love me, hold me, never leave me."

"Did that come from some movie?"

"Who knows. But you know what I mean."

"Of course. I love you, Kai-kun."

"As do I, Aichi."

The two shared a kiss before snuggling up to one another once again.

"So, what should we name her?"

"Isn't that a little early for that? We wouldn't know until the doctor confirms his gender."

"I think she's a girl."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Alpha's intuition."

"Ah. But I would think that this child would be a boy."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Mother's intuition."

"Ah."

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it? As long as this child grows up to be happy and healthy, nothing else matters."

"I suppose you're right. But I still want a daughter. If she's actually a he, then it means that we'll just have to try harder next time."

"N-Next time…?"

"Of course. You think we'll just be stopping at just one?"

Safe to say, the two did not get much sleep that night.

About thirty-three weeks later, the couple—officially and lawfully wedded, welcomed the third member of their family into the world. On that day, Kai learnt how fearfully accurate a mother's intuition could be, but he was glad and relieved that both his wife and child were safe and well.

While this was the end to the nine months or so that they had endured, it was also the start of something new. Their life as parents starts here, and there would be many more challenges to face from that point forth

But all of that was a story left to be told for some other time.

**\- END -**

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say, "And thus Tasuku was born!" but back then I didn't have the time to touch on that.


End file.
